Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Halliwell is one of the main male protagonists in Destined. Wyatt is the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda. An extremely powerful being, Wyatt is a Whitelighter-Witch having inherited magical genes from both his parents. His birth fulfilled an ancient prophecy that was hundreds of years in the making. The special circumstances around his birth both physical and planetary made him a twice-blessed child with extraordinary abilities. He is also a Destined One, co-owner of P3, and the editor-in-chief of Mirror´s Magazine. This combination makes him a powerful being who can be either the greatest source of good, or evil, the world has ever known. Wyatt is currently married to Prue Halliwell and is the father of their daughter, Jo Halliwell. Wyatt is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Wyatt was born on February 02, 2003 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a Witch and a Whitelighter respectively. Since his birth is known that Wyatt is one of the most powerful beings to ever walk on Earth. After his birth, many demons tried to kidnap him, but their efforts were thwarted by the Charmed Ones. A law was later created that forbid demons from coming after the child. But Gideon thought that it could be bad to let such a powerful being exist and kidnapped Wyatt so he could find a way to destroy him. When Leo found out his mentor was after his son, he went after him and killed him. It is known that being kidnapped by Gideon is what would have made Wyatt become Evil. Four years after his birth, his family found out that Wyatt was not the only Twice-Blessed Child. Phoebes´ first born daughter was too. P.J. Halliwell was born on the same day Wyatt was born four years later. In spite of having demons always coming along, Wyatt had a peaceful childhood. When he was 12, he was visited by his future self along with his brother and cousin Prue´s future self when they were trying to stop Phoebe from being killed by a demon. When he was a young boy, Prue, Wyatt and Chris created the Power of Nine Spell and along with their cousins and siblings, they vanquished a doll. That was the first time they all combined their powers together. When he was 18, his cousin Prue asked him something weird. She asked him to kiss her for the first time because she wanted to know how it was to kiss someone and she wanted it to be with someone she could trust in. He took her to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge and both kiss. It was their first kiss. They agreed not to talk about it again. Wyatt went to school and then to high school and attended to Magic School. He was a popular teenager. He played soccer at high school and also was a writer for the high school newspaper. His best friend was Damon, the half-manticore, and colleague in school. They used to fight demons together along with Chris. During college, Wyatt met Melissa Cooper and both dated for a while. Although, it´s unknown how long it last and why it ended. To decided which career to follow was not easy for Wyatt, but after a while thinking, he decided to take Journalism in college. And he was also a very popular young boy there. Soon after he left college, he started working at Bay Mirror. 'Throughout Destined Series' Wyatt Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Wyatt Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Wyatt Halliwell/Season 3| Season Three Wyatt Halliwell/Season 4| Season Four Personality Responsible, optimistic, loving, bossy, worried, protective, kind. He is very protective when it comes to the women of his family especially when it comes to Prue. He doesn´t like when his family is threatened and can be very intimidating. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships but remains faithful to his true love. He never had a serious relationship before Prue. He is very sincere. He has an optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother. Wyatt is very honest and is hard for him to hold back his feeling. Despite being very intimidating, he shows his emotions easily. Love Life Wyatt Halliwell/Prue Halliwell Relationship| Prue Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell/Joyce Brian Relationship| Joyce Brian Professional Life After finishing college, Wyatt started a training at a local newspaper but when his Aunt Phoebe was named Editor Chief of Bay Mirror, she offered him a place there and he took it. Wyatt works as a Reporter specialized in unsolved cases. His works appear in the Mistery section of the newspaper. He also owns a column where he answers questions from readers. These questions are often about safety and security methods against criminality. The column´s name is: Be Safe by Wyatt Halliwell. Sometimes he helps Prue at P3. Physical Appearance Wyatt is tall and since he was born his hair remains blond, a characteristic he took from his father. He´s actually the only natural blond in the family. Most of the time, Wyatt has short hair. His eye color is hazel. Wyatt has a casual and elegant (when required) fashion sense. To go out, he prefers to be on a more stylish look but on a day-to-day basis, the casual and comfortable (sometimes informal) style is what he prefers. Name´s Meaning Wyatt was named after his father´s surname and his Aunt Paige´s surname. Wyatt is an Old English name that means Brave, Strong, Hardy War. Matthew is of Hebrew origin and means Gift of God. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring'.' 'Powers' 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting:'' One of the four basic powers is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making:: One of the four basic powers is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *Scrying:'' One of the four basic powers is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinesis:'' The ability to move objects or people with the mind. Wyatt channels this power through his hands. He rarely does it through his eyes. *''Crushing:'' The ability to create a force around an object or power, squashing it as a result. **''Telekinetic Orbing:'' A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person moves through the use of orbs. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Orb Shield:'' The ability to create a force field capable of protecting oneself or others. Wyatt has developed this power over time being able to protect a lot of people inside it. *''Molecular Combustion:'' The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. This power is not as strong as Piper´s, however, it may grow sometime in the future. Sometimes Wyatt uses the combination of Molecular Combustion and Orbing through Projection. *''Molecular Immobilization:'' The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seems completely frozen. His freezing power is not as strong as Piper´s or Melinda´s. *''Electrokinesis:'' The ability to create and project electricity and lighting. Wyatt doesn´t use this power much. *''Projection:'' Allows the user to manipulate reality. Wyatt has possessed this power since before he was born. It allows him to use some other powers by projecting what he wants for example: **''Combustive Orbing:'' The ability to combust objects and beings by channeling orbs into the desired target. It is a combination of Orbing and Molecular Combustion. **''Energy Waves:'' Are powerful waves of destructive energy capable of destroying targets. Wyatt prefers to use this power instead of Molecular Combustion. He has full control of this power. He channels this power through his hands. **''Power Negation:'' The ability to cancel out the magical powers of other beings or reverse/undo spells. This power has been shown by Evil Wyatt and is yet to be developed by Good Wyatt. *''Voice Manipulation:'' The ability to manipulate one´s voice. Wyatt uses it to raise his voice. *''Power Swapping:'' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Wyatt used this power a few times when he was a child. As an adult, Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Summoning:'' The ability to transport an object or a being to one´s presence. *''Conjuration:'' The ability to materialize objects and beings at will. Wyatt channels this power through both mind and hands. *''Shrinking:'' The ability to shrink objects or beings. Wyatt used this power once when he was a child. Adult Wyatt has yet to use this power. Whitelighter Powers *''Orbing:'' The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders, and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Despite having his car, Wyatt sometimes prefers to orb. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal any injury. Wyatt has this power since before his birth. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing:'' The ability to sense and locate a person. Wyatt uses this power on charges (cause they share special connections with his charges) and family. This power allows him to sense his charges and family well-being. Wyatt also senses evil. *''Literary Manipulation:'' The ability to scan and absorb the content of books speedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering:'' The ability to raise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Wyatt hasn´t shown this power yet but it´s a power that whitelighters used on their charges. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Other Powers *''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to heal or regenerate oneself when hurt. Wyatt has a limited version of this power, once he cannot heal deadly injuries. This is because he is only part whitelighter. Magical Statuses |-|Twice-Blessed Child = Wyatt and Prue´s births were predicted six centuries before their birth for an old Apothecary and his daughter and Apprentice. When the Apothecary was trapping Doom in a wall, he had a vision where he saw a twice blessed child. His daughter was unaware of what was happening and took his father´s hand. By doing it, she intercepted the second part of the prophecy where she saw a second twice blessed child. The Apothecary and his daughter never revealed this prophecy to anyone. The Apothecary was buried with the part of the prophecy he saw while his daughter kept the second part with her afraid of evil finding out about it because she saw that what could happen to the world if the children were raised by evil. When the Apprentice was old enough she went to the Elders and asked them to protect the entire prophecy. The powerful wizard Merril unearthed the quatrain describing the first part of the prophecy. Merril was Cronyn´s mentor and knowing that the child would be born when magic rested on a holy Wiccan day planned to get the child, with Doris´ help, and raise the child as evil. As the prophecy says, Wyatt was born on the Wiccan Sabbath Imbolc which fell on the same day as the Aurora Borealis. Despite this is an unusual phenomenon, the same happened exactly four years after. The only difference was that evil knew nothing about a second twice blessed child and even if they knew they had not enough powers to try to attack the Charmed Ones and get the child. Being Twice Blessed makes that Wyatt and Prue are extremely powerful. Being Twice Blessed means being the firstborn child of a Charmed One and a powerful agent of good or evil. Wyatt and Prue are both firstborn children of a Charmed One and an agent of good. Wyatt son o Piper and Leo (a whitelighter) and Phoebe and Coop (a cupid). |-|Excalibur = Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword. The other person being his mother, Piper as the Lady of the Lake. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he was at least eighteen before he could use it. When in possession of Excalibur as its true heir, Wyatt can gain the abilities of Calling, Immunity to potions and near-Invincibility. |-|Destined One = Wyatt and his generation were destined to follow in their parent's footsteps and continue on the Charmed legacy. When Wyatt was a child, he, alongside his cousins and siblings created the Power of Nine Spell. Together, vanquished a doll that they pretended was a demon. They would later constitute this group as adults and became known as the Destined Ones to the Magical Community. Wyatt can be considered the leader of the group and gives them direction when needed. |-|Source of All Evil = After being tricked by Ruby LaFontaine, Wyatt became the Source of All Evil for a brief time in 2035. Becoming Evil escalated his powers, and he had access to a plethora of powers making him the strongest being in the world. He ruled alongside his wife, Prue, and enslaved the world. He later expelled the Source's essence and rebuked his powers after witnessing his daughter's accident. As the Source, Wyatt's power was limitless and the world was forced to bow to his command. Fear *'Becoming evil and hurting his family:' Current fear. *'Witnessing Prue turn Evil:' This was Wyatt's biggest fear for the majority of his life. Barbas used Fear Projection to convince Wyatt that Prue had turned Evil, which, in turn, caused Wyatt to succumb to this fear and die. Since the incidents that followed, Wyatt has presumably overcome his fear or learned to manage it. Appearances Notes and Trivia *The romantic relationship between Wyatt and Prue was based on the creator's paternal grandparents; *Wyatt was named after his father's surname, Wyatt, and his Aunt Paige's surname, Matthews. This means that Wyatt's name is comprised of all surnames of important people in his life; *Wyatt is among four Halliwells to be born in the Halliwell Manor. He shares the trait with Prue, Charlotte, and Phoebe, meaning that they are all more susceptible to be swayed good or evil; *Wyatt, Prue, and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents didn't have magic; *His zodiac sign is an Aquarius; *He is the only naturally blonde child in his generation; *Ever since he was a child, Wyatt has a special connection with his cousin Prue; *He was born prematurely, but not early enough to cause alarm; *Both Wyatt and Prue are Twice Blessed Children, which makes them the strongest beings in Destined so far; *Wyatt is very protective when it comes to his family. He´s not obsessive about demon hunting; *Wyatt "died" in Tell me what's your Fear, I'll tell you how you'll Die, when he succumbed to fear that was projected by Barbas; **This is the first time a Destined One has ever died. **This is the first time that a Halliwell-Warren has ever been killed by Barbas, the demon of fear, and the first time a Halliwell-Warren was killed by fear. **Gadreel at the time was holding him prisoner. It is unknown how Wyatt was still alive, as he died in Prue's arms. It was later revealed that Wyatt's death was an illusion created by Gadreel. **Ironically, Gadreel later did kill him with his sword, which would lead to Gadreel's death. However, the High Angel Handreel intervened and brought Wyatt back to life as a reward for killing Gadreel. *He tells Prue at the end of Season 3 that he wants to start a family with her; Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definition and Bio before Destined) Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Warren Category:Destined Ones Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family Category:Fathers Category:Evil Beings Category:Evil Hybrids